


Baby, it's Cold Outside

by LokiHutchersonMellark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiHutchersonMellark/pseuds/LokiHutchersonMellark
Summary: A Christmas story, loosely set to Kelly Clarkson's version of "Baby it's Cold Outside."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Baby, it's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas a day late, if you celebrate!!!!
> 
> Hopefully, some fluff will help brighten our moods after Episode IX. Lord knows we need some hope right now. 
> 
> Oh, for visual, imagine the sweater in this fic, the one Ben's wearing in the movie.
> 
> If you wish to come cry with me over Ben, i'm on tumblr at: lokihutchersonmellark

Ben sighs as he pulls up a seat at the bar. 

Another year with Christmas fast approaching and no one to spend it with. 

Thanksgiving is in a few days but food and family are already weighing heavily on his mind. He loves Christmas, and he normally visits his parents, but they decided to book a cruise this year, leaving Ben alone to figure out something. His friends aren’t even going to be around this year. 

It’s his favorite time of year, but yet depression and anxiety hang heavy on him. 

“Ben!” Hux announces, approaching him. He doesn’t reply as he tips his beer back. “What’s bothering you? You’ve been MIA lately.” he says pulling a chair up next to him. 

“Just thinking, about everything,” ben replies swirling the liquid around in the bottle. 

“I told you, you’re more than welcome to come to Ireland with me,” Hux reminds, his hand landing on Ben’s shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. 

“And I told you, I don’t have the money,” Ben replies angrily before taking another drink. 

“Just trying to cheer you up,” Hux sighs in defeat, dropping his arm before ordering another beer. “Why don’t you try talking to a girl? You don’t have to get into a relationship, but so you can be with someone on Christmas.” 

Ben just shakes his head as he shrugs. “I’m not exactly the likeable type. It’s hard to find someone." 

He’s gotten to the age now where he’s grown out of meaningless relationships and one night stands. It got old not having a real connection with anyone. Now, he wants something that's authentic and meaningful. 

“Oh please, there’s plenty of girls in here that would love to have you!” Hux encourages, partially in disbelief that his friend doubts his ability to pick up girls. He used to do it all the time with no problem. 

“I’m past the one night stands, Hux,” Ben clarifies. “I doubt people here want anything more than that.”

\----

The air around him seems to get colder as he tries to pull his beanie down farther on his head. He lets out a breath in frustration as he shoves his hands back in his pocket. New York is typically cold this time of year, but it seems especially cold this year. 

Finally, he reaches his favorite coffee place and is relieved when the hot liquid finally reaches his lips. 

Maybe he wasn’t paying attention or he was too invested in his coffee to notice the door opening, but either way, it smacks him square in the face. 

“Fuck!” he exclaims stumbling back. His free hand flies up to his face as the other tries to remain ahold of his coffee. Only a few drops lost. God, this time of year keeps getting worse!

At first he’s pissed off, both at himself and the person. Then he sees the culprit, a beautiful woman with flowing brown hair and shining brown eyes. She's bundled up in a long grey coat with jeans and Uggs. Gloves cover her fingers with a headband to help keep her ears warm.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” her voice sings as the door smacks him. 

“Fuck,” he mumbles again, calming himself down. Impressions are always important, especially the first. He doesn’t need her knowing he’s got an extremely short fuse, at least it’s not important right now. 

“Let me see, I’m so sorry,” she says softly, reaching for his hand that’s holding his face. 

From the moment the door smacked him it seemed like everyone had stopped what they were doing to look, which they all did, but it didn’t feel real. Now, it seems like they’ve all disappeared as he lets her move his hand. He sees the worried expression on her face as she does. 

“On the bright side you’re not bleeding,” she says trying to sound positive. “But you’re going to have a hell of a bruise.” 

“It’s fine, I’m fine,” he says with a chuckle. God, she’s breathtaking. 

“Oh, I made you spill your coffee!” she notes after he doesn’t say anything else. “Let me get you a new one.” 

Guess it was more than a few drops, seeing as it’s all on the floor now. 

“Or I could, could buy you one,” he stumbles, instantly frustrated that it didn’t come out as smooth as it should’ve been. 

She just laughs and at first he thinks she’s being rude, laughing at him and his offer. Then she replies with “I don’t think that’s how it works!” 

He almost exhales the sigh of relief right there. 

“I made you spill it and I smacked you in the face with a door. Let me buy you a new one as an apology.” 

“I realize that, but I can’t let you. I wasn’t paying attention, so it was my fault,” he smiles as they grab napkins off a nearby table to start cleaning up the spilled coffee. 

“I insist, please,” she replies as they work to clean up the mess. 

Eventually, a barista appears with a mop and rags and takes over for them. 

“Well, it seems we’re at an impasse,” Ben sighs, sure he’s already lost this battle. She’s too beautiful to want him anyways. 

“I guess so…” she frowns and silence ensues between them. He half expects her to walk away but is surprised she doesn’t. Most would’ve by now. 

“Maybe,” he starts to suggest before he trails off, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Maybe what?” she asks in curiosity, her face lighting up in excitement. 

“Maybe you buy mine and I buy yours?” He suggests and she laughs again. 

“That’s still not how it works!” she replies. 

“Well then, how does it work?” he asks trying his best to flirt. It’s been awhile since he’s seen someone he has a genuine interest in. 

“I buy you a new coffee since I made you spill it,” she clarifies. 

“You didn’t say anything about your coffee,” he points out and they both laugh. 

“What’s your name?” she laughs in amusement. 

“Ben,” he smiles. “And yours?” 

“Rey,” she blushes. 

“Well Rey, it’s nice to meet you,” he replies extending his hand out to hers. “And I’m buying your coffee.” 

“I don’t think so,” she laughs as the approach the cashier. 

“Can I get another black coffee and whatever she wants,” he tells them before she can say anything. She scoffs in amusement as she rolls her eye. 

“Next time, I pay,” she replies with a smirk before ordering. 

“So. there’s a next time?” Ben replies giddily and she just laughs. The barista explains Ben’s coffee is free because of what happened but he barely hears it. 

“I should’ve paid, especially since they just replaced yours,” Rey explains as they walk towards a table. 

“Maybe so, but I wanted to buy it,” he shrugs as they sit down. 

“Why?” she asks and he’s taken back in surprise. He wasn’t expecting to have to explain himself. A breath escapes his lips as they call his name and he’s never stood up so fast. He’s never had the strength to tell someone what he thinks right off the bat. He’d rather wait till the right moment or when he gains more information about them. It makes him rather uncomfortable to spill his guts to a stranger, especially a beautiful one. The fear of rejection doesn’t calm his nerves either. 

“Thank you,” she smiles as he hands her her cup. 

“You’re welcome,” he replies sitting back down. 

“Did I make you uncomfortable?” she asks softly as she takes a sip. He sighs before his eyes cast down. 

“Yes,” he whispers nodding his head. He couldn’t avoid that one. 

“My apologies,” she replies. “I didn’t mean to. You don’t have to answer.” 

“Thank you. Maybe some other time,” he suggests offering her a smile. 

“Can I get your number at least?” she asks and he sees the blush spread across her cheeks. 

“Can I take you out?” he throws out. 

“How are you going to send me or call me about information for the date?” she smirks. 

“Alright, fair enough,” he laughs. “I’ll text you tonight. Give me some time to think about a day and plan,” he says after they exchange numbers. 

“No rush. Take your time,” she replies warmly. 

He gives her a slight smile before trying to hide his blush. 

“I’m sorry for bruising your pretty face,” she says as they part ways. 

\----

“So, what’s your plans for Christmas?” Ben asks after they receive their order from a food truck. 

They’ve already been on a few dates since they’ve met; each going better than Ben ever imagined. Sure he fucked up the reservations for the diner and they ended up having to eat somewhere else on the first one; Then he got stuck in traffic going to pick her up for the third one. Otherwise, they’ve been smoother than expected. 

She hasn’t seemed to mind either. 

She seems to be extra patient with him and always attentive to what he’s saying. He’s always sure to return the favor, not because he’s obligated to, but because he’s genuinely interested and always lost in her. The conversations never stop, either. Whether it’s in person or by phone, they’re always talking about something. 

It’s like he’s in a dream. Everything always seems to flow so smoothly with her, like it was fate for them to meet. 

“I guess I haven’t given it much thought,” Rey frowns as she takes a bite of her pretzel. 

“So no plans?” he asks. 

“Well, my friends all went back home for the holidays and you know about my upbringing, so no. Not really,” she says hooking her arm in his. His fingers interlace with hers as he keeps her close. 

“Would you like to come over to my place?” he asks softly. “My friends and family all are gone for the holidays, as well, and I’d love it if you came over. I can make a small meal and,” 

“Ben,” Rey says, interrupting him as they stop. 

“Yes?” he replies in fear that she’ll reject his offer. Everything was going so well; why’d he have to ask? Is this too big of a step, this soon? Is she not comfortable with his suggestion? What if she’s just been stringing him along? What if, 

“Ben,” she interrupts his thoughts. “Calm down. I’m not leaving you any time soon,” she smiles before kissing his cheek. 

Not only does his body relax at her words but by her kiss. It’s the first time they’ve shared any sort of intimacy besides hand holding and hugs. 

“Any time soon?” he chuckles in concern. 

“Are you blushing or is it the cold?” she laughs, her hand caressing his face. 

“Both,” he mumbles pulling his scarf up around his face. 

She just shakes her head with a big smile on her face. “You act like the biggest grump but you’re really the softest...the softest teddy bear, ever” she says warmly, taking his arm again. 

“So, Christmas?” he asks tentatively, blushing harder at her compliment. 

“I’d love to come over.”

\----

Ben sighs in exhaustion as he plops down on a chair. 

How did his mother ever cook so much for family and friends only to seem like she was running on a hundred percent charge? She even did more than just cooking. He barely cooked as much as her and he’s ready for a nap. 

Hopefully, Rey will like it. 

It’s the first time he’s attempted to cook a ham and make homemade mac and cheese. Not to mention the sweet potato casserole, mashed potatoes, and buttered corn. At least the corn was easy and he’s helped his mom plenty of times make the latter options. Thankfully, all of it wasn’t completely new territory. 

He buckled and bought a store bought pie because he knew he’d botch that. The only thing he knew for sure how to make, was his artichoke dip. 

God, he hopes Rey likes everything. 

He’s got about an hour till she gets here, so he decides to haul himself to his room to take a nap. 

He’s woken suddenly to his door bell ringing. 

“Shit,” he mumbles scurrying off his bed. He’s halfway to the door when he realizes he’s still wearing the black sweater he was cooking in. 

“Fuck!” he exclaims slipping it off and tossing it on the couch before running back to his room. “Hold on, Rey!” he shouts as she rings the doorbell again. 

As fast as he can he throws on a black t-shirt and then his black dress shirt, before tucking them into his jeans. Then he hurries to tie his Christmas tie. Before he goes to answer the door, he takes one last look in the mirror. He looks nice for last minute. He didn’t even have to retie his tie multiple times. The only complaint he has is his hair. It’s clear he just took a nap. 

He jostles it around the best he can to make it look better, before running to the door. His feet slide across the floor as he reaches it. 

“Sorry, I had to,” 

“Merry Christmas!” Rey interrupts, throwing her arms around Ben as he opens the door to his apartment. 

“Merry Christmas!” he laughs returning her hug. 

“I love your tie!” she exclaims when they separate. 

“Oh, uhh, thank you,” he laughs before seeing the two bags in her hand. “Let me help you.” 

“I made a green bean casserole and a chocolate pie. Oh, I also brought the rolls,” Rey says handing him the one bag as he helps her in the door and closes it behind her. 

“You didn’t have to do that. I told you I’d take care of all the cooking,” he says before setting the bag down and assisting her with her coat. 

“I know, but I wanted to contribute something. I also brought you a gift,” she responds, holding up the other bag. 

“Rey,” he sighs in pleasant surprise. 

“You didn’t,” 

“I know, Ben, but I wanted to,” she smiles and he returns it. His eyes find her lips before he pulls himself out of her trance. They haven’t actually kissed, yet, but he has a feeling it’ll happen soon. 

“Well thank you, I can’t wait to open it! And thank you for bringing food. We’re going to have plenty of leftovers,” he says, kissing her forehead instead. 

“Good, I don’t want to make anything for the next week,” she jokes. “Where can I put your gift?” 

“Under the tree is fine. Dinner is ready when you are,” he states wandering into the kitchen, her bag in hand, to start preparing to serve dinner. He can’t wait for her to open what he got her. 

Giving each other gifts wasn’t planned, but he’s pleasantly surprised. Granted, he was getting her something, even if she told him not to. 

“It smells amazing in here!” she compliments as she walks into the kitchen. 

“Thank you. Hopefully, it tastes as good as it smells,” he says grabbing plates and silverware before setting them on the table. He decided he’ll leave everything on the counter so the table isn’t a cluttered mess. 

“I imagine it will. Thank you for cooking,” she says. 

“Sit, please,” he says pulling out a chair for her. She offers him a flirtatious smile as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ears before sitting. “I’ll dish you up a plate. Is there anything you want or don’t want?” he asks after she sits down. 

“I can get my own plate, Ben,” she chuckles going to get back up. 

“You’re my guest. I want to get it for you,” he says, stopping her. 

“Ben,” she laughs. 

“Sit. Relax. You deserve to be treated like the queen you are,” he says taking her hand and kissing it. 

“Why are you so good to me?” she asks, sounding content. 

“I like you, a lot. And I’m extremely happy and thankful I found you,” he replies like it’s obvious. 

“I’m really glad I found you, too,” she replies. 

“What do you want to eat?” he asks again walking over to the counter. 

“A little bit of everything,” she responds. 

“Do you want some wine?” he asks dishing her plate up and then his. 

“Of course. What kinda question is that?” she giggles. 

“You’re right,” he laughs. 

Dinner goes as smooth as he hoped. Either Rey really enjoyed everything or she was indulging him. He highly doubts the latter though because even he was pleasantly surprised. Plus, he knows she would’ve been truthful, if she didn’t enjoy it. 

After they cleaned up dinner together, they sit down in front of the tree to open their gifts to one another. To set the mood they turned off all the lights except the Christmas lights and a few candles. 

“So, my only request is that you open mine last,” Rey says. 

“So you want to go first?” he laughs grabbing her gift and handing it to her. 

“Not exactly,” she chuckles taking it. He watches nervously as her fingers gently tear at the wrapping. Then she opens the box and pulls out a beautiful scarf. 

“It’s beautiful,” she comments pulling it and examining it. 

“Since it’s an unusually cold winter this year,” he says. 

“Thank you,” she smiles putting it on and posing for him. 

“There’s something else, too,” he smiles. She raises her eyebrows as she searches through the tissue paper and pulls out a smaller box. 

“Benjamin!” she gasps opening and pulling out a small necklace with a sun on it. 

“You’re my Rey of sunshine, so,” he shrugs, trying to hide his blush. 

“I love it,” she whispers pulling him in for a hug. 

“I’m glad,” he says, holding her tight. 

“Put it on for me?” she sniffles when they pull apart and she unclips it. 

“Of course,” he smiles taking it and putting it around her neck. 

“God, it’s beautiful,” she says and he clips it close. “My gift is going to seem so stupid now.” 

“I highly doubt that,” he replies as she grabs her gift for him. 

He pulls out the tissue paper to find a small box buried in the bag. When he opens it he finds a small piece of paper. 

“Lean in?” he reads in confusion. 

“Yeah!” she encourages. 

“Lean in? To what?” He asks. 

“Towards me,” she laughs. 

“Ok?” he responds, not sure where she’s going with this; the dots not quite connecting. 

As he does, she leans in, too, and suddenly her lips are on his. It’s soft and tentative with just the right amount of affection. When she pulls away, he can’t help but smile like an idiot. 

“No, that’s pretty great!” he laughs finally finding words. “Amazing actually.” 

“I thought since we haven’t actually kissed yet that,” 

“it was absolutely perfect. The best gift I’ve ever received!” he says stopping her worries for once. “I’d even love to do it again.” 

The rest of the evening is spent watching movies while drinking wine, with occasional kisses. At one point, Rey got cold and Ben was quick to give her his sweater from earlier. It wasn’t dirty, just wasn’t what he was going to wear for the night. 

It’s late when they finally realize what time it is. 

“Oh, no!” Rey exclaims standing quickly. 

“What?” Ben asks in concern, standing as well. 

“It’s late. I must get going,” she says, going to fetch her coat. 

“You don’t have to. You’re more than welcome to stay," he says, following her. "I don’t exactly feel comfortable letting you navigate New York this late, not saying you can’t handle yourself though." 

“Thank you for your concern, but I have to. I gotta get up early tomorrow,” she replies. 

“It’s too cold at this hour,” he protests. 

“This evening has been lovely, Ben. Truly lovely,” she says, taking his hands. 

“Yes, it has. Even your hands are cold,” he comments. 

“My cat will be starving,” she argues with a smile. 

“I know how you take care of him. He’ll last till morning,” he chuckles. 

“Maybe just a half a drink more,” she sighs giving in. 

“Find another movie and I’ll pour us some,” Ben says as she puts her coat back and follows him into the kitchen. 

“Just half a glass,” she reminds him. “And then I must be going. I’m already kinda tipsy.” 

“Another reason you should stay. You can take my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch,” he says handing her, her glass. They do a toast before each taking a sip. 

“Every second that passes, it continues to get colder. I believe it started snowing,” Ben says when they finish. 

“Shall we see?” she questions with a smirk. 

“We shall!” he laughs and they end up racing to the window. 

“See. It’s up to your knees out there!” he exclaims. 

“I think you’re over exaggerating,” she rolls her eyes as he pulls her in close to her side. 

“Your hair looked amazing tonight,” he says kissing the top of her head. 

“I swear, Ben, sometimes your spell is hard to break,” she sighs in content. 

“My spell, huh?” he asks in curiosity. 

“You’re hard to resist,” she admits. 

“All the more reason to stay,” he says. 

“Can I keep your sweater? It’s cozy and will help keep me warm on the way home,” she asks starting towards the door again. 

“Not if you leave. Please stay. You’ll freeze out there,” he protests catching her hand. 

“Ben,” she laughs. 

“What?” he giggles. She takes a long pause before looking at him. 

“Alright. Maybe I’m a little too tipsy and it is a little too cold. I guess I’ll stay,” she says, giving in to his logic. 

“Well, that took a lot of convincing,” he chuckles before kissing her.


End file.
